Secret Sweets
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Harry finds out about Hermione's guilty pleasures. Hermione/Harry


_Secret Sweets by WeasleyForMe_

_Harry finds out about Hermione's guilty pleasures. Hermione/Harry_

_Happy Birthday to remuslives! I hope you enjoy this fluffy little story I wrote for you, as it is my first attempt at Harry and Hermione! _

* * *

><p>"H-Harry! What are you doing here?" Hermione sputtered, as Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room as the chimes rang at midnight. She tossed a book under the sofa and wrapped her fluffy purple robe tightly around herself.<p>

Harry froze in the doorway, eyeing his friend suspiciously. She looked as guilty as Ron always did after he finished the last Cauldron Cake. She also looked very cute and cozy next to the fire in her pyjamas. Harry watched as she slid something behind the armchair with her slipper-clad foot.

Hermione cleared her throat, attempting to sound casual. "I thought you were going home with Ron for the holidays," she managed as she tucked something into her pocket.

"I didn't want to leave you here alone, you know, without anyone else from our house staying," he told her with his usual lopsided grin. "Especially since you're acting so strange all of a sudden…. What did you just throw back behind the Christmas tree?" he asked, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Nothing!" she insisted. "Nothing is going on here! I just simply thought I was alone in the tower." Hermione chuckled uncomfortably.

"Hermione, you are the worst liar I've ever met," Harry said before lunging behind the Christmas tree. Hermione was too quick and reached the thrown object before he could. Harry tumbled on top of her as she stuffed something into her mouth and chewed it up.

"You've eaten the evidence! Hermione, what was that?"

Hermione swallowed and smiled. "You'll never know."

Harry glared at her, keeping her pinned to the floor. She froze as he inched his face closer toward her.

"Your breath smells like mint, Hermione." Harry watched as she blushed, hoping it was because he was touching her, but figuring it was because she was embarrassed. "In fact, it smells exactly like Peppermint Toads, a candy that you always swore was too insensible for you to eat."

Hermione groaned. "Okay, fine! I secretly love Peppermint Toads! I eat them every chance I get! Happy now?"

"Very happy," Harry said with a smile as he pulled a licorice wand out of her robe pocket. "And what about this?"

Hermione looked scandalized. "Give that back!" she squeaked, trying to push Harry off of her, but to no avail.

"You've been lying to me about being addicted to sweets!" he said, poking fun at her. "You said you never eat them!"

"Well, it's not like I expected you, or anyone else for that matter, to be here tonight! And besides, my parents are both dentists! I was never allowed to eat sweets! Now give me back my licorice!"

Harry deftly ate the strand of candy before she could take it from him. Hermione watched his lips as he licked them in satisfaction.

"You aren't being very nice, Harry," she said with a pout.

"I'm about to get even worse," he promised her as he jumped up from lying across her behind the red and gold Christmas tree. Harry reached under the sofa and grabbed the book Hermione had thrown earlier.

"No, Harry, don't look at that!" Hermione pleaded with him as she tried to jump to her feet in her slippers. But it was too late. Harry was already skimming through her newest comic book.

"Hermione, I had no idea you liked Spiderman," he said, holding the book over his head out of her reach.

"Harry, this is already embarrassing enough!" She jumped up and tried to take her book from him. They collided in the air and both landed on the sofa.

"Why is it embarrassing?" he asked, noticing that this time Hermione was on top of him. "You could have at least let me borrow it."

Hermione curled up next to Harry and sighed. "If you must know, I was planning on indulging in all of my guilty pleasures while everyone else was home for winter break. You know, eating sweets and reading silly comics in front of the fire all night. My own secret."

"Why are they secrets?" Harry asked, wrapping his arm around her and playing with her hair.

Hermione scoffed. "I'm not exactly Miss Popularity to begin with, so it's probably not the best idea for me to publicize that I like comic books!"

"Well, what's wrong with comic books?" Harry asked.

"Sixteen year old girls aren't supposed to like them! I would get laughed at!"

Harry whispered to her, "I think it's kind of cute."

Hermione's head shot up until they were eye to eye. "You do?"

This was perhaps the best opportunity Harry was ever going to have. "I think everything you do is kind of cute," he blurted, unable to stop himself as he looked into her cinnamon eyes.

And then her lips met his, and it was all worth it. Her first kisses were tentative, exploring as she grew more comfortable with the idea of snogging her friend. She kissed him sweetly, and he held her until the fire started to die.

"Maybe you can add me to your list of guilty pleasures," Harry said with a wink earning a jab from Hermione. "And you don't even have to keep me a secret if you show me what you hid behind the armchair!"

Harry was already reaching for the framed photograph she slid behind the chair before she could beat him to it. He gazed down at the wizarding picture of Hermione and himself at Hogsmeade enjoying the first snow of the season. His glasses were slightly fogged over and her cheeks were bright pink, but they looked incredibly happy together. He saw where she had written _Harry and Hermione_ along the top corner in green ink.

"It was meant to be your Christmas present, but I suppose you can have it early," she told him with a bright smile.

He scooped her up into a hug, and they stayed up all night eating sweets and reading comic books.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!<br>_


End file.
